1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming method and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Fixing of electrostatic image developing toners containing an addition polymerization resin or polycondensation resin as a binder resin is mainly accelerated by heating rather than application of pressure because they are based on random chaining of monomers.